ORX-013 Gundam Mk-V
The ORX-013 Gundam Mark V was designed by Mika Akitaka as a prototype general purpose mobile suit fielded by the New Desides in the Gundam photo-novel Gundam Sentinel. When the New Desides staged their rebellion and took control of the former Zeon asteroid base Pezun, the Earth Federation sent a fleet to interdict them. When the Aeno fleet, lead by Admiral Brian Aeno, was sent to provide relief to Taskforce Alpha they brought with them the awesomely powerful ORX-013 Gundam Mk. V (V being the roman numeral for "five"). However, on March 28, Universal Century 0088, the Aeno Fleet defected from the Earth Federation Forces and allied with the New Desides, and Aeno presented the Gundam Mk. V to New Desides leader Brave Cod as a gift to prove his loyalty. The Gundam Mk. V was an immensely powerful unit. It was very well armored, and incredibly fast and maneuverable to the point of being detrimental to the health of the pilot, as Brave Cod discovered when he shattered most of his teeth during an emergency evasion maneuver. But the Gundam Mk. V also had a well-rounded supply of armamnets at its disposal as well. It could carry its own hand-held beam rifle, and also mount a shield over its other arm. The shield, aside from serving as a defensive means, also featured a beam cannon in the tip so it could used offensively as well. To free up the left arm the shield could alternatively be mounted on a hardpoint on the backpack, facing upwards behind the Gundam Mk V's head. Four three-tube missile pods could optionally be mounted, two each, on both of the Gundam Mk. V's shoulders. The Gundam Mk. V also had two large beam sabers stored on the backpack, which were mounted on swiveling pivots and could swing underneath the Mk. V's arms and function as beam cannons when not being used for other purposes. And finally, the Gundam Mk. V featured two wire-guided incoms mounted on the sides of the backpack. Controlled by a quasi-psycommu computer system, these remote weapons could be controlled by the thoughts of the Gundam Mk. V's pilot, allowing the Mk. V's non-Newtype pilot to carry out all-range beam attacks. The Gundam Mk. V would be piloted by Brave Cod during the lengthy battle for Ayers City on the dark side of Earth's moon. Cod dealt tremendous blows to the efforts of Taskforce Alpha with the Gundam Mk. V, even destroying the entire three-man FA-010A FAZZ team single-handedly, as well as laying waste to many other units. However Brave Cod's skill and the Gundam Mark V's power, as immense as they both were, would prove insufficient when he came up against the [Ex-S Gundam|MSA-0011[Ext Ex-S Gundam]] piloted by Ryu Roots. At first Brave Cod was able to completely dominate the unskilled and hot-headed Ryu Roots, dealing tremendous damage to the Ex-S Gundam, but sensing the unit was in danger the Ex-S Gundam's ALICE computer took over all piloting controls and destroyed the Gundam Mk. V. With Brave Cod dead Ayers City fell to the Earth Federation Forces, and the few remaining New Desides would retreat. Two more prototypes was made. One of them ended up in the posseion of Axis-Zeon, when a researcher defected from the Murasame Research Institute. Its external design, quasi-psycommu system, combined with combat data of Psycho Gundam Mk-II, produced the mass production unit AMX-014 Doven Wolf. Although in the real world, Gundam Mk-V is designed after both of these units, it is retcon as such. References :Gundam Sentinel Special Edition, Model Graphix, ISBN 4-499-20530-1. ko:건담 Mk V ja:ドーベン・ウルフ#ガンダムMk-V